2408-2526 Domain Organization
2408-2526 Domain Organization was a specific organization of the Human Domain instituted in the 2408 Domain Organization Act, which was an act that completely overhauled the organization of the Human Domain. Especially the security and law enforcement part, but also the entire lawbook, originally known as the Constitution and Laws of United Earth (CLUE) was rewritten. All former political bodies were disbanded and new ones filled the places. It was a gigantic task, but one with many benefits once completed. The era of this organization ended with the 2526 Domain Centralization Act, which started the Post-2526 Domain Organization. Domain Structure Domain Structure Main article: ''Human Domain Structure (2408-2526) There were four main bodies that stood above the Confederations, the Supreme Court of the Interstellar Law (SCIL), the Supreme Coordinating Command Organization (SCCO), the Supreme Political Council (SPC) and the Supreme Cabinet of the Superior (SCC). They were joined together in the Supreme Bodies. The Supreme Political Council, also known simply as the Supreme Council or the Politcouncil, was the main political body that oversaw the Stellar Confederations. They could propose laws to the Interstellar Law, the document that contained all the laws of the Human Domain. Interstellar Law The Interstellar Law replaced CLUE and resembled it only in its moral principles, for the rest the two were completely different. The moral basis of the Interstellar Law was written within a non-binding document, that simply was there to help when the Interstellar Law fails, this document was the Second Declaration of Human Rights and the Purpose of Government (or the HRPG-declaration), as written by Ivan Vladov. The HRPG-declaration was also the basis of the CLUE. Later, a second document was written to replace the outdated HRPG-declarations, that consisted of two parts. These were the Universal Conventions of Human Rights, Humanitarian Law and Law of War (UCHW) and the Universal Conventions of the Purpose of Government (UCPG). The first document is a widely accepted list of moral principles and the second one is a less widely accepted list of idealistic principles for how society should work. These two conventions were originally non-binding, but after the breaking of the One State (and with that the fall of the acceptance of the UCPG) it was decided by the leaders of most new nations that the UCHW should be followed at all times and the document was converted into the Treaty of the UCHW. Most principles of the UCHW and the UCPG were ratified in Chapter 1.1. The Interstellar Law had different chapters and parts, Part 1 was known as the Domain Law and Part 2 as the Stellar Laws. Chapter 1.1 was known as the Constitutional Chapter and only affected the structure and moral basis of the Human Domain. Chapter 1.2 was known as the Semi-Constitutional Chapter and built upon Chapter 1.1 but went more in-depth and gave more specifics. It contained information on what ''to do, not on what not to do. Chapter 1.3 was known as the Universal Chapter and contained all the basic punishments guidelines that could be used by the Stellar Confederations in Part 2. Part 2 contained a chapter for every confederation, based on their Confederate National Code (CNC). Changing and adding to Part 1 Executive Comittees and the SPC were the only bodies who had the ability to propose a law to Part I of the Interstellar Law. However, a United Chambers could force the EC to propose something with a two-thirds majority vote. The three Chapters all had different requirements for amendments to pass. Part 1 could only be amended, no law could be added, only in a so-called "Restructuring Amendment". Chapter 1.1: Unanimous vote from the SCIL Supreme Justices, three fourths vote from the SPC Supreme Members and consent from the SCC. However, if certain Confederations tried to block something they could be "demoted" which would lead to the Supreme Members of that Confederation automatically following the largest voting group. Supreme Justices could never be demoted as they officially had an Interstellar nationality. The SCC would always keep going until there was a consesus and this way demotion is not applicable to it. It had ''to be proposed by the SPC itself and not by individual Confederations. Chapter 1.2: Unanimous-but one vote from the SCIL Supreme Justices, two thirds vote from the SPC Supreme Members and consent from the SCC. Demotion was applicable. Chapter 1.3: Majority vote from the SCIL Supreme Justices, majority vote from the SPC Supreme Members and trust from the SCC. Demotion applicable. Chancellor could veto. Changing and adding to Part 2 Part 2 was completely controlled by the individual Confederations where it followed the usual Stellar Confederation Structure. The Supreme Bodies could veto such laws. Stellar Confederation Structure ''Main article: ''Stellar Confederation Structure (post-2408 Act) Journey of an example Part 1 and 2 law Chapter 1.1 A Chapter 1.1 law was a very heavy law that was hard to pass. Requirements A Chapter 1.1 law had to be very concrete and without holes and before it was tried before the Supreme Bodies. It went through a large number of changes to make it as clear and defined as possible. Process Chapter 1.1 laws were put into two categories, Defining Amendments and New Amendments. Defining Amendments were changes to old laws to keep them up to date, not for new policy. Defining Amendments were formally proposed by the SCIL but the basis was formed by the Defining Amendments Comission. New Amendments could be proposed by a Supreme Party in the SPC or by the SCC. '''Defining Amendment' 1. First the Defining Amendments Comission creates a draft for the new law, which is named so: monthyearnameDA Draft. 2. This draft then has to be accepted by a SCC Supreme Advisor, it does not matter who. 3. Once accepted, a second version is made by the SCCO Law Comission, which is passed back to the the DA Comission. 4. Then it is given to the specific SCIL Supreme Justice, who proposes it to the SPC. The SPC then does a one thirds quickvote before it is formally debated upon in the SPC. If passed, a DA Comissioner represents it in the debate. If not passed, the DA Comission re-reviews it and makes to choice to either remake the second version, begin with a new draft with the same goal, or stop persuing to get it passed. 5. In the debate the Supreme Parties can ask for amendments to it and if one is proposed the SCCO Law Comission puts it into the law and it is redebated. When finalized, without any amendment proposals, it proceeds to the SCC. 6. The SCC can also ask for amendments in the same way as Supreme Parties. 7. Then it is passed to the DA Comission to make final changes. 8. It is given to the SCCO Law Comissionone final time for changes before it is given to the SCCO Part 1 Review Comission. 9. That Comission reviews it and researches how it would influence daily life. 10. This research, together with the final version, is then first discussed in the SCC, where it has to reach consensus. 11. Then it is voted upon in the SCP, where it requires three fourths vote to pass. -11. If not passed on a close margin, demotion might be applied or the SCC might increase the "Yea" votes with 10%. 12. If it is passed there the SCIL has to unanimously agree with the possibility of the law having a positive effect on society, not how well it will work or other things. 13, If yes, the proposal is written in Chapter 1.1 as a Defining Amendment to one of the Chapter 1.1 Laws. If at any point it is not passed the DA Comission can make the choice to go back one step and try again, but if it fails three times on the same place it will have to go back to Step 2. Chapter 1.2 Chapter 1.3 Chapter 2.x Stellar Confederation Phases